A bearing device is known that includes a first bearing element and at least one second bearing element that is movably supported relative to the first bearing element. The device further includes at least one seal unit that has at least one attachment element. The attachment element plays a role in the attachment of at least one seal element of the seal unit to the first bearing element, serving as a support and/or a guide for the at least one seal element, for example.